


Ситком, который свернул не туда

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: Реверс!аушка СПНа и его РПСа, где Сэм и Дин – актеры, а Джаред и Дженсен – их роли в сериале.





	Ситком, который свернул не туда

Джон Винчестер – стареющий, но все еще довольно известный актер. Оскаров с неба не хватает, но среди сериаломанов – имя почитаемое. Своих сыновей Джон с малых лет привлекал к киноиндустрии. «Звездными детьми» они не стали, но опыта рекламных роликов и ролей «третьих лебедей» у них порядочно. Дин – главный фанат своего отца, в полном восторге от его работы и мечтает однажды стать таким же « _великим актером_ ». Сэм относится к актерству со скептицизмом, хочет более « _реальной_ » профессии, чем « _просто кривляться на камеру_ ». Но его юношеские мечты поступить в Стэнфорд на юридический обламываются о злополучный финансовый вопрос. Брат предлагает ему пару лет поработать актером, чтобы скопить денег на обучение, но их нынешний нестабильный заработок едва покрывает ежедневные расходы.

Все меняется, когда Дин приходит на кастинг нового ситкома «Семейное дело» пробоваться на роль Джареда Падалеки. Сэм приезжает вместе с ним – поддержать. Помогает репетировать в сквере у студии. Официальные пробы проходят не так хорошо, как Дину бы хотелось, но чуть позже Дина вызванивают на второй этап. Просят прийти вместе с « _тем высоким парнем_ ». Чак Ширли – шоураннер проекта – видел их репетицию, и ему понравилось их взаимодействие: « _Для Джареда и Дженсена нужно именно это ощущение «сто лет знакомы»! Братья? А не похожи. Но отлично смотритесь вместе, просто отлично!_ ». Узнав, что Сэм тоже начинающий актер, Чак просит еще раз отыграть пару сцен. « _Нет. Не совсем то… А поменяйтесь персонажами_ ». Они меняются.

« _Да! Вот теперь – то, что нужно_ ».

Так Дин и Сэм получают свои первые серьезные роли. Если у Сэма и есть некоторые сомнения, он их проглатывает, потому что в данном проекте Винчестеры идут комплектом, и без него Дина скорее всего не утвердят.

« _Горжусь вами_ » – поздравляет отец по телефону. Лично не может приехать, зашиваясь на съемках нового сезона «Духоловов».

Для Дина и Сэма начинается новая жизнь. «Семейное дело» – комедийный сериал про будни двух закадычных друзей-соседей, которые начинают простыми уборщиками в пивоварне, а потом становятся ее владельцами. Шоу оказывается гораздо популярнее, чем ему прогнозировали. Сезоны продляют и продляют. У Джареда и Дженсена появляются девушки. Жены. Дети. Больше детей. Это превращается в некое подобие «шведской семьи», потому что вся эта толпа народа продолжает жить под одной крышей, и забота о членах семейства переваливается с одних плеч на другие. Сюжет полон любовной неразберихи, взаимных обид и бурных примирений. 

За пределами камеры все тоже. Любовная неразбериха, взаимные обиды и бурные примирения. Сэм успевает пережить короткий, но страстный роман с Руби – актрисой, которая играет его сериальную пассию. Дин же наоборот – крутит романы со всей съемочной площадкой кроме своей экранной партнерши Анаэль (« _не люблю свой псевдоним, его мой агент придумал, лучше зовите меня просто Джо_ »). Дин обожает их с братом жизнь, готов сниматься в сериале хоть до старости. А Сэм каждый раз втайне надеется, что рейтинги упадут, и уж этот сезон станет последним (« _Сколько можно, почему мы должны осуществлять только мечту Дина?_ »). Сэм все еще не отпустил грезы о « _реальной жизни_ », но и просто бросить сериал не может, не может подставить Дина, который вкладывает в шоу всю душу. То самое шоу, которое вращается вокруг них двоих, и стоит уйти хоть одному – все сломается, не сможет существовать. Иногда Сэму хочется поступить эгоистично, сбежать, несмотря на последствия, но каждый раз, когда он почти решается, что-то происходит. В конце второго сезона умирает отец. Несчастный случай на съемках. Дин очень тяжело переживает его смерть, и только работа помогает ему не спятить. Работа и Сэм. Но в закулисье четвертого сезона Дин и Сэм ссорятся с завидной регулярностью, по одним и тем же причинам.

Постепенно Сэм смиряется. Сезону к девятому. Ставит крест на « _нормальной жизни_ » и начинает получать удовольствие от той, что у него есть.

И именно тогда рейтинги ситкома действительно начинают ощутимо падать.

Перед заключением контракта на десятый сезон, Чак вызывает братьев на ковер, чтобы обозначить ситуацию. Ходит вокруг да около. 

_– Сериал начинает повторяться. В пятом сезоне Джаред переспал с Даннил, и Дженсен не мог ему это простить, в седьмом – Дженсен переспал с Женевьев… Обиды, накал! Сейчас – быт, стабильность. Шоу нужно развитие, новый сюжетный поворот… Или оно просто загнется._

_– На что ты намекаешь? – теряет терпение Дин._

_– Ты же знаешь, что о Джеях думают фанатки._

_– На меня об этом на каждом коне «думают»._

_– Вот именно! Все серьезнее, чем ты считаешь, Дин. У ваших персонажей потрясающая химия, и все, подчеркиваю, все зрители ждут, когда вы наконец перестанете тупить, осознаете, что всегда любили друг друга, и будете вместе._

_– Прости, что?_

_– Я говорю: чертовы рейтинги падают, потому что сейчас мы топчемся на месте и не даем очевидного продолжения вашей линии!_

_– Очевидного? Дженсен даже не гей!_

_– Вообще-то в сериале ни разу не говорили про его ориентацию. У него всего-то два сексуальных партнера за девять сезонов. Это – не показатель гетеросексуальности._

_– Какого черта, Чак! Я не на это подписывался! Ты соображаешь вообще кто играет Джареда? Сэм – мой брат! Если ты с самого начала собирался мутить историю эпичной гейской любви, нахрен, ну вот нахрен ты взял на главные роли братьев?_

_– Может, и не собирался. Я сюжет только на пять сезонов расписывал, но... Зрители – наше все._

_– Значит, ты просто прогибаешься под фанатов? Серьезно, Чак?_

_– Не совсем так. Я с ними согласен: отношения Джеев вырулили именно сюда. И не в обиду, парни, я не знаю, что вы там играли, но именно вы где-то потеряли платоничность._

_– На что ты..? Ты ебанулся? Я не... Я никогда не стану лизаться с собственным братом! И уж тем более я не стану лизаться с ним перед миллионной аудиторией!_

_– Не драматизируй, Дин! Вы профессионалы или кто? От вас не требуется что-то заоблачное. Поцеловались, упали на кровать – занавес._

_– Ебал я такой профессионализм!_

_– Но зрители! Но рейтинги!_

_– Ебал я таких зрителей!_

_– Но зрители… Я увеличу ваши гонорары вдвое, Дин. Вдвое!_

_– Ебал я такие гонорары!_

Дин долго бушует. Спорит с пеной у рта. Чак пробует все виды подкупа и угроз. Сэм отмалчивается.

И теперь уже Дин всерьез хочет соскочить с долгоиграющего ситкома. Ищет новый проект, в который можно было бы перейти. И резко так, без подготовки, осознает – за годы «Семейного дела» его заклеймили актером одной роли. Его не хотят брать куда-либо еще. А Дин… Дин просто не представляет себя в другой работе. За столько лет актерское ремесло въелось под кожу, стало неотъемлемой частью. Дин перестает трепыхаться, приходит к Сэму – обсудить и решить.

_– Может, согласимся? Это же просто игра. Что такого? Как-нибудь переживем пару поцелуев, да?_

_– Не вижу проблемы. Просто игра, как ты и сказал._

В том, чтобы играть с братом влюбленную пару, именно это и оказывается главной проблемой. То, что этот самый брат никакой проблемы в подобном раскладе не усматривает и относится к съемкам, провонявшим инцестным душком, с долей нездорового пофигизма.

Больше пофигизма излучает разве только Чак, но уж про него-то понятно, что в душе он потирает свои потные ладошки и гаденько ухмыляется. А вот неестественное спокойствие Сэма нехило выбивает из колеи. Дину хочется наорать на брата или от души отдубасить ближайшую стенку, но он сдерживается. Он старается, правда, старается не психовать, но даже те шутливые жесты вроде шлепка по заднице, которые были в сериале и раньше, теперь даются со скрипом. Сцену первого поцелуя Дин и вовсе срывает. Уворачивается, когда Сэм к нему наклоняется. Чак, правда, говорит, что импровизация получилась в самый раз, и будет только к лучшему потомить зрителей предвкушением еще пару серий, заставить помучиться сомнениями – неужели что-то все-таки будет?

_– Я никогда еще так плохо не играл, – в сердцах бросает Дин. Не только про эту сцену. Про весь сезон с его дурной концепцией._

_– Ты не прав, – не соглашается с ним Сэм. – То, как тебя трясет… Твоя неловкость, твоя вина… Все эти эмоции очень попадают в состояние Дженсена. Он ведь тоже нелегко воспринимает то, как меняются их с Джаредом отношения. Они слишком долго были друзьями, слишком увязли в обязательствах перед другими людьми. И Дженсен сейчас на грани того, чтобы сбежать, даже толком не начав, пока не стало поздно, пока они еще не успели переломать всю их прежнюю жизнь. Джареду придется постараться, чтобы убедить его, что они стоят всего, через что придется пройти._

Проведенные параллели Дина ничуть не утешают, только сильнее задевают за живое. Прорепетировать поцелуй наедине Дин отказывается, но на следующий день перед камерой все-таки уговаривает себя не шарахаться от Сэма. Спасибо, что у шоу детский рейтинг, поцелуй – без языков, коротко, на пробу.

Общественности и этого хватает для скандала. Вокруг сериала поднимается такая шумиха, которой и близко не было даже в первом сезоне. Люди, которые прежде и не слышали ни про какое «Семейное дело», бросаются на амбразуру защищать нравственность. Дин уговаривает себя не читать форумы в интернете и все равно читает язвительные комментария типажа «А они правда братья? Я всегда считал, что они друг за другом замужем». Дин с ужасом думает о предстоящем промо-туре, в котором придется сидеть с приклеенной улыбкой, изображать хладнокровие и толковать, что все это – просто работа, когда именно самого Дина больше кого-либо еще возмущает этот пиздецовый поцелуй.

Дин каждый последующий прописанный в сценарии поцелуй пытается оспорить или как-нибудь посильнее зацензурить. А Сэм ничуть не поддерживает его сопротивление, и Дин не выдерживает, выплескивает все накипевшее раздражение на брате:

_– Ну и как тебе? Нормально со мной сосаться?_

_– Да. Мне нравится, – отвечает Сэм наотмашь._

Дин чувствует, что краснеет, потому что ну кто вообще разбрасывается подобными признаниями так легкомысленно, будто они ничего не значат.

_– Еще один извращенец на мою голову…_

Хуже всего то, что Сэм прав – сами по себе поцелуи не плохи, отнюдь, нет того отвращения, что Дин подспудно ожидал. Если так подумать, именно отсутствие отвращения по-настоящему пугает Дина. Это – и еще то, что Сэм способен относиться к их экранному роману с трезвым профессионализмом, а сам Дин – не в состоянии сохранять хотя бы видимость адекватных реакций, чувствует себя после каждой сцены злым, опустошенным и неудовлетворенным собственной жизнью.

Дин срывается ближе к хиатусу. Рассчитывает проучить Сэма, выбить из состояния дзена. В пылу ссоры Дин целует его – не на камеру, по-настоящему, как целует своих девушек, самых желанных из них. И Сэм не отталкивает. Отвечает с готовностью. Как будто на самом деле имел в виду «мне нравится».


End file.
